Shiba Miyuki
'Abilities' ---- Snow Queen Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'When Miyuki hits an enemy with her skills, she will apply a stackable '''Frost' debuff that lasts for 3 seconds on the target. The Frost debuff can be stacked up to 15 stacks. Stacking the Frost debuff on a target more than 10 stacks will instantly apply Freeze (stun) state to them. **''Frost debuff - ''Reduces target's Movement Speed by 5%. **''Freeze state - ''Within Freeze state, the stacks of Frost debuff on the target will be reduced by 1 stack every 0.1 seconds. When stacks of Frost debuff on the target are lowered to 3 stacks, the Freeze state is removed. ---- Freeze Flame Q Cost: 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''2 seconds *''Active - ''Miyuki summons a large snowflake that can block enemy's projectiles at the targeted location for 0.4 seconds, The snowflake explodes at the end of its duration, inflicting 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies and applying 3 stacks of (1 stack on targets with Freeze state) Frost debuff to all enemy heroes hit. ---- Inferno W Cost: 80 Mana '''Cooldown: '''16 seconds *''Active - ''Miyuki creates Inferno field that divided into Fire zone | Ice zone at the targeted area, the field lasts for 4 seconds. **'Ice Zone:' Reduces the Movement Speed of all enemies within the zone by 13%/16%/19%/22%/25%, deals 12/20/28/36/44 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the zone every 0.5 seconds and adds 1 stack of Frost debuff to all enemy heroes within the zone every 0.5 seconds. If the target is within Freeze state, the target gains 1 additional stack of Frost debuff each time the target gains a stack of Frost debuff from this skill. **'Fire Zone:' Reduces the Magic Resistance of all enemies within the zone by 12%/15%/18%/21%/24% and deals 12/20/28/36/44 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the zone every 0.5 seconds. Each time enemy heroes take damage from this field while having at least 1 stack of Frost debuff, the zone removes 1 stack of Frost debuff from them and deals of target's maximum Health + 100 Ability Power increases the damage by 0.5% of target's maximum Health, up to 5% magic damage to them. If the target is within Freeze state while taking damage from this zone, the current stacks of Frost debuff on the target will be instantly reduced to 3 stacks and the target will take stacks) x ([1% of target's maximum Health + 100 Ability Power increases the damage by 0.5% of target's maximum Health, up to 5%)] magic damage. ---- Niflheim E Cost: 70 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *''Passive - ''Improves the Movement Speed reduction effect of Frost debuff to 6%/7%/8%/9%/10%. *''Active - ''Miyuki creates a Deep Fog field at the targeted area that lasts for 8 seconds. Within the field, Miyuki gains 12%/16%/20%/24%/28% bonus Movement Speed and her cooldown of Freeze Flame Q is reduced by half. When enemy heroes stay within the fog field, they gain a stack of Frost debuff every 0.5 seconds and deal 10%/12.5%/15%/17.%/20% less damage against Miyuki. When the Deep Fog field covers the enemy's buildings, the duration of the field is reduced to 5 seconds. ---- Cocytus R Cost: 100 / 130 / 160 Mana '''Cooldown: '''110 / 90 / 70 seconds *''Active - ''Miyuki releases the spell on a targeted enemy unit, applying 4 stacks of Cocytus debuff to the target. The Cocytus debuff will trigger a direct attack on target's spirit by detonating all stacks of Cocytus debuff after 3 second delay. Each time a target with Cocytus debuff accumulates damage dealt against Miyuki to 12% of Miyuki's maximum Health, the current stacks of Cocytus debuff on the target will be reduced by 1. Each time Miyuki accumulates damage dealt on a target with Cocytus debuff to 8% of target's maximum Health, the current stacks of Cocytus debuff on the target will be increased by 1. Cocytus debuff can be stacked up to 8 stacks. The detonation effect of Cocytus debuff deals stacks) x (50/70/90 + [0.15 AP) true damage and applies crystallize effect (stun effect) that lasts for stacks) x (0.25) seconds. ---- 'Skins' ----